Problem: On Monday, Kevin and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Ben to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.26 minutes, Ben agreed to time the runners. Kevin sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 99.76 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 88.21 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Kevin in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Gabriela was 11.55 seconds faster than Kevin.